The Danger's of a single Bat Eye
by Lucy Kent
Summary: After messing up a potion, Hermione tries to remedy the situation. And things get worse from there.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a happy tale. You have been forewarned. Enjoy!**

**-Lucy Kent**

* * *

Hand raised, Hermione watched as Professor Snape turned towards her with a sneer. "Yes Miss. Granger?"

"I have finished my potion."

"I highly doubt that Ms. Granger. Did you let it soak for the required 45 minutes?"

"Yes. Not a second more, not a second less."

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at her before leaning over the potion. He stared at it for a moment before turning a delighted sneer at her. "You have not done the potion correctly."

"What... but I followed everything you said."

"Obviously not. you forgot..." Snape sneezed onto the woman and they both flinched away from one another. "What..." He sneezed again. Terror filled his eyes and he looked down at the potion. "Ms. Granger. After you added the mugwort. What did you do next..."

"I sliced the wolfsbane, than after waiting 5 minutes, tipped in the wolfsbane and turned the flame up 5 degrees." She said stubbornly.

There was a moment's silence before, "Did you remember to wash your board after cutting the mugwort." The silence was deafening. "Oh Ms. Granger." He sighed. "25 points from Gryffindor for an outrageous display."

"Outrageous..." She sneezed.

"Fantastic. Ms. Granger. You were supposed to be smart. Now you have created," he sneezed, "something brand new."

"What..." She sneezed. "Do you mean?"

"By cutting the wolfsbane and letting it sit on the board for 5 minutes, you allowed it to gather and absorb the mugwort juice you had left on the board after smashing the leaves. We can only," he sneezed, "speculate over what you have done." Her bottom lip trembled. He sneered, even as he sneezed again. "Do not try it with me." Sighing he lifted his wand and in between a few sneezes, sealed the door and then sent a message to Dumbledore.

"What are you doing?" A voice cried out panicked. Professor Snape turned and spotted a cowering Longbottom.

"I am trying to make sure that Miss. Granger is the not the cause for massive magical repercussions." He snarled and he heard a whimper behind him. All of the Gryffindor's glared at him at that.

"What?" Professor Snape snarled snarled before turning to Miss. Parkinson. "You heard what I said Parkinson. Unless you have suddenly lost your ability to hear, I suggest you look to your own cauldron and finish before you add to the problem." Miss. Parkinson had a blank look on her face for a moment before her own potion made a threatening pop, and she turned back to finish what she had started.

"And that is what I have to say to all of you. Get back to your potions, and do them properly," He glared at Granger. "so that things do not get any worse." Sneezing suddenly erupted and Snape turned to spot Weasley bent in half sneezing a ridiculous amount. Granger moved to go to him. "Granger. You will return to your own cauldron and you will examine what you have done to that potion, and have an educated guess as to what you have released. Granger glared at him before pulling out a parchment.

There was suddenly a presence at his elbow and he turned to face the blonde. "What's wrong?" Malfoy whispered.

"The stupid" sneeze "muggle" sneeze "born" sneeze "has" sneeze "infected" sneeze "us" sneeze "with" At that point Snape began to sneeze uncontrollably.

As suddenly as it had began, it stopped. Shocked, Snape felt his eyes turn toward the brown haired girl. And he saw clear signs that she had just added something to the potion. "What did you just do you stupid girl!" Snape snarled running up to her.

"I added a bat's eye."

"And why pray tell did you decide to do that."

"To stop the sneezing..."

"And what led you to believe that a bat's eye would do the trick?" Snape demanding ignoring the fact that it had in fact worked.

"It was to counteract the..." She looked shocked at her cauldron and Snape turned and faced it as well. Panic almost overwhelmed the man. The cauldron was now empty. And only one thing would cause that, if not a spell. The potion had evaporated into the air around them.

"What have you done?" He asked, and her eyes widened in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Granger started to stammer a reply but Snape turned around and went to his own desk. And without much thought flicked his wand clearing every cauldon if it's potion. There were exclamations around the room that quickly stopped once he started to speak. "Everyone is to remain where they are. You are not to panic, you are not to cry. I am going to come around and take a diagnostic test on each and every one of you."

"Why professor." Someone spoke up, and Snape missed spotting who it was, but a tiny white light flickering on the edge of his vision. He turned to look at it, and found that it stayed in that one spot.

Growling in frustration, he had no doubt that this was something caused by Miss Granger's disaster. "You will do as I say. " Was all he said as he went around the room and cast diagnostics. Even after scanning Weasley and a very pale Granger, there was no sign of anything being wrong. "Take out your scrolls and write about the importance of cleanliness in a potions lab."

"How long?" Someone else called out, again Snape was distracted by the small light, but now there were 3 more of them.

"You will continue to write until I say otherwise." He growled, and there was a moment's silence before quills began to scratch on parchment. Satisfied at least one thing was going right Snape turned and strode into his office. Once there he turned to one of the portraits. "Would you please go and tell Dumbledore that I need him to come sooner rather then later."

"It's not polite to treat the Headmaster like that." The portrait argued.

"Well as it's possible I, and the entirety of the class may die at any point. I hardly think he'll mind. Oh and tell him to come with protection just to be safe." The portrait gaped at him. "Now!" The portrait fled. Snape was so distracted by the little lights that he actually ended up flopping into his chair. The lights were growing and multiplying. Only seconds later did someone knock on the door.

Grumbling Snape went to the door, failing to notice that he had to lean against things to keep his balance. "What do you want!" He snapped at the girl standing there.

"Professor, something is wrong." Was all she said before she started to sneeze. Panic filled Snape and he barely controlled it as he left his office. Five or so students were sneezing, Granger and Weasley were holding their heads, and the rest were looking shocked. The girl beside him stopped sneezing. "Than, that was everyone." she said it mostly to herself.

"What do you mean?"

Turning wide eyes to her Professor she continued. "Well, the moment you went into your office Zabini started to sneeze. Than a few more started and then a few more. Everyone sneezed a few times before it just stopped. I am surprised you didn't hear us..."

"And Granger and Weasley?"

"We don't know they have been groaning and holding their heads only for a few moments."

Snape suddenly staggered to the side as the amount of lights multiplied and multiplied and it felt as though his skull was being pulled in two. He gasped at the pain, he quickly sought out a cure. Holding the potion that could relieve headaches he knocked it back, ignoring the face of the girl standing there. Nothing happened. The pain continued and Snape felt himself fall to the floor.

The girl screamed, and then suddenly Malfoy was there. He looked worrying at Snape. "Professor. What can I do?"

"Tell me what is happening." He gasped out between the waves of pain.

"You have a trail of blood coming from your head." Malfoy whispered.

Screams broke out. Snape groaned and heard Longbotto crying out, "Hermione! Ron! You are bleeding! Professor!"

Suddenly all the lights turned to blackness and threatened to overcome him. Knowing he didn't have much time before he lost consciousness, he quickly stumbled into his office leaving a worried Malfoy behind him.

Picking out a quill he wrote a note down. He tried to explain as much as he could, but certain words seemed unattainable, and he could hardly see the parchment in front of him. He finally stopped, knowing that this was all the information he could put down, both for safety sake as well as his own sanity. Picking up the scroll, he levered himself around and then fell out of his office again. Handing the scroll to Malfoy he gasped out. "Dumbledore" before the blackness engulfed him, and the pain finally faded away. His last image was of Malfoy watching him in horror.


End file.
